


Trembling Hands

by RedStalkingDeath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStalkingDeath/pseuds/RedStalkingDeath
Summary: AU, all human. Sequel to "Maybe It Isn't So Bad After All", but can be read without reading that one first. One night during the weekend; Castiel and Dean is watching a movie.*Repost of the second fanfic I ever posted





	Trembling Hands

The old clock in the corner of the livingroom struck eleven. On the table leftover pieces of a pizza were getting cold, while an half-empty bottle of Coke were standing open to the left of the plate, the cap having diappeared beneath the couch hours ago. The television was showing some gloomy and intense horror movie. Sitting on the couch, with wide eyes glued to the screen, were two boys, both with their legs tucked up firmly under their own bodies.

Castiel was feeling slightly on edge, an effect stirred by watching a scary movie, but intensified by Dean's large hand resting just inches away from Castiel's own smaller one between them on the sofa cushion.

Castiel snuck glances down at Dean's hand every few minutes, just itching to reach out and cradle it in his, but still not quite daring to actually go ahead and do it. He could almost feel the warmt radiating from the hand, teasing him mercilessly.

Suddenly the movie's murderer appeared on the screen, making Castiel jump and, being so focused on it, he automaticly grabbed for the hand lying right next to his.

Blushing furiously, both at his actions and the sensations it brought forth in him, he quickly averted his blue eyes from the boy next to him and began to reluctantly retract his now trembling hand.

But Dean – wonderful Dean – just gave him the sweetest smile he had ever seen and sqeezed his hand gently as a way of telling him it was all okay. The butterflies that had been tumbling around in his stomack ever since he arrived at the house earlier in the evening picked up their pace, tickling his insides with every flutter of their delicate wings, making him want to squirm in his seat.

Dean didn't seem all that affected by any of it, and just steadily turned his gaze back to the movie, but Castiel wasn't worried - Dean had simply never been a person to openly express affection through physical contact, so a sqeeze of the hand was practically at the level of a hug in his book.

Despite this, Dean kept Castiel's soft hand strongly but gently cradled in the warm embrace of his fingers, using his thumb to fondly caress the back of Castiel's hand every now and again. He didn't release his grip for the rest of the movie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of the second fanfic I ever posted.
> 
> Originally posted 2nd of May, 2012


End file.
